


Once Upon a Torrential Downpour....

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Weekend Challenge on the 1_million_words community on LiveJournal. The prompt this time - write "something from a movie or book crossed with or inspiring some kind of creation in the fandom of your choice." My take: Rain on the roof, so Danny and Steve loll around in bed talking sexy nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Torrential Downpour....

“Wait, I’ve got it! Next topic…” Danny set a hand on top of Steve’s fingertips as they traced random patterns over Danny’s chest. “Fictional females you wish were real so you could let ‘em use you like their bitch.”

“Oh, God,” Steve turned on his side, laughing softly. “That’s… kinda twisted, Danny.”

There was one good thing about waking up to a torrential downpour on a Saturday morning: It was the only time in two years that they’d ever gone from early morning sex, to the shower, to falling right back into bed again. 

Danny loved it, was the one who came up with the idea of hot, silly, theoretical list making to fill the time. They’d exhausted ‘public places we can try fucking in’ already.

“Clock’s ticking, need an answer…” Danny turned, too, threading a leg through Steve’s.

“Natasha Romanoff.”

“Well _sure_ ,” Danny kept going when Steve shot him a WTF look. “She’s all that, but… to me it’s more intense imagining someone pretty and sweet working the whip.”

“Like?”

“Glinda.”

“Stop it. Stop. It. Seriously, D, were you sitting in front of the TV at eight years old lusting after the ‘are you a good witch’ lady?”

“Grace went through a phase when she was little and watched it, like, three times a week. So… work with me here: Keep the sparkles but cut the amount of material in that dress by ninety percent, turn it into a body suit. Then, substitute a flogger for the wand…”

“I can’t. I can’t stand it.” Steve went back to caressing him, but with the full palm of his hand now, running it up and down Danny’s hip, side, chest. “Okay… Luke or Han?”

“Han; tight pants, swagger and a killer smile,” Danny didn’t hesitate. “He can get all Millennium up in my Falcon any time.”

“Your taste is all in your mouth,” Steve leaned in, said the rest between kisses against Danny’s neck and shoulder. “Luke’s the obvious choice. Lots of sweet and moody packed in that tight little blond package….”

“Huh. So you have a type.”

“Apparently,” Steve rolled away long enough to flip open the nightstand drawer, and that was music to Danny’s ears, too.

“Am I getting lucky twice on a Saturday before nine a.m.?”

“Yeah,” Steve tossed him the condom this time and flipped the cap off the lube with a thumb. “Enough fantasy. Time for non-fiction.”

“Oh,” Danny said, one eyebrow up. “Our very own ‘fuckumentary?’”

That got a full-out laugh out of Steve, and, yeah – it could rain all damn day as far as Danny was concerned.


End file.
